1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a graphene display device and the display driving method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Graphene materials are characterized by attributes such as hard texture, high transparency (transmittance≈97.7%), high thermal conductivity (up to 5300 W/m·K) and high electron mobility (more than 15000 cm2/V·s), and thus are applicable to display devices. Particularly, the graphene materials have been adopted in touch panels and LEDs to replace traditional ITO.
In recent years, due to the graphene-emitting element, such as graphene diode emerges, the graphene applications can be expanded in the display field. The displayed color of Graphene LEDs emission color may be changed by adjusting the gate voltage.
The principle is, the size of the electric field generated by the gate voltage of the semiconductor can be adjusted to restore the Fermi energy level of graphene oxide so as to adjust the emission wavelength of the graphene. Nowadays, it is a critical issue about how to provide more vivid display, a wider color gamut coverage and lower power consumption.